Who Are You?
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Rachel Dare is back for summer vacation from Clarion Ladies Academy and her father is setting her up with a lot of rich idiots. But he doesn't seem to realize that she can't date. As the Oracle of Delphi what will she do to solve this terrible problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. This is set after TLO but before The Next Generation.**

Who Are You?

Rachel's POV

I was back home from my finishing school for summer vacation. I was locked to the parlor and having conversations with weird rich boys. I swear my father thinks it is the 18th century.

_Flashback_

"_Dad nobody sets up blind dates anymore. Especially if it is there father doing so. Could you stop?" I asked one night. He looked at me strangely._

"_Proper manners Rachel Dare. Now no I cannot stop this because I do not care to do so. You will marry a nice man. It is a shame that Perseus Jackson is already dating that Annabeth girl. His uncles are Mr. H A. Des and Mr. Zachary E Us. And his father is Mr. P O Seidon" Dad said. All he thinks about is money._

"_Dad he's illegitimate. But he is his father's favorite son, so he may have Percy succeed him and in that case I don't care" I snapped. I'm no supposed to date. The Oracle isn't supposed to date._

"So I was playing rugby the other day with my friends…" droned a boy named Eric I believe. I don't give a damn about what he was doing. All he's talking about is himself. Conceited rich boys.

"Excuse me I need to use the lavatory" I interrupted. He looked at me in surprise as if he just remembered I was sitting her. As I got up he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait listen to this one story" he commanded. I couldn't do anything but sit down. Come on what a pushy boy. Uh I'm disgusted.

"Fine. But after I will have the maid bring us some refreshments" I said. He nodded absently and I knew he wasn't listening to me.

"Whatever. So you said your name is Rachel" he said. Now he was going to try and pick me up. This is typical.

"Yeah. You've been in my house for 2 hours and you still don't remember my name" I snapped. He grimaced.

"You know young ladies aren't supposed to be rude as I'm sure you know. For I am the heir to a large fortune and will someday own my father's entire estate" he bragged. I sneered back at him.

"Well I know the most powerful heirs and heiresses in the world" I snapped back. I couldn't help bringing my friends into this.

"Yeah right. Like you would know the Olympian Corporation" he snapped. Yeah, right! Of course I knew them.

"I know Mr. P O Seidon, Mr. H A Des, Mr. Zachary E Us, Mrs. H E Stia, Ms. A Thena, Ms. A Phrodite and many more. I know their children. Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Silena Beauregard among others" I snapped. He looked at me with a distinct look of surprise. He thought better of snapping back at me.

"My apologies Ms. Dare. Please talk about your friends further" Eric said. He wanted to be in the circle. But at least I get to talk.

"Perseus Jackson is Mr. Seidon's favorite son. All the heirs and heiresses I just listed are their parent's favorites" I said. Eric smiled and then touched my hair.

"Well Miss Dare I can not wait to meet your friends. Let us get acquainted with me now" Eric said. I took his hand placed it on the table away from my hair. Ha like I'd let them meet him.

"You won't meet them Mr.…" I said pretending not know his last name. He gritted his teeth.

"It's Miser. Eric Miser Miss Dare" he said quietly. He was glaring furiously at me but I pretended not to notice.

"Ah yes Mr. Miser. You shall not meet them because they do not have time for arrogance. They are on an extended vacation at this point. As we speak they are on a yacht and Miss Thalia is sending over a private jet to come and pick me up" I said. Eric grabbed onto my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere" he said harshly. I was getting up when he yanked me back down. He went around me and started to touch my neck. He started to rub it and I started to pray.

"Gods, Lord Apollo come save me. He might do something…that wouldn't be good to happen to the Oracle" I murmured. Eric didn't hear but then the doorbell rang. I heard a maid scurry to answer it and she gasped. I smiled and then running down the halls came Lord Apollo right before Eric almost kissed me. His hair was it's normal golden but his eyes were filled with anger. He was shimmering, almost changing into his godly state.

"What are you doing to Rachel?" he demanded. Eric looked up and smirked. Apollo walked slowly to Eric and ripped his hand off of my face. Eric looked up in surprise and then recognition dawned on him.

"Your Apollo…she wasn't lying. You look 18, my age…how can you own the largest solar energy company?" asked Eric. Apollo didn't answer. He looked extremely livid as he still stared at Eric hunching over me.

"Get away from her" Apollo snapped. Eric smirked at him and touched my face again to which I smacked him. He looked at me in surprise and prepared to slap me when Apollo had grabbed him and flipped him over onto the floor.

"How do you even know, that bitch anyway?" asked Eric and then I felt the distinctness that he could see through the Mist.

"I am Lord Apollo, of the sun and I command you to back away from the Oracle of Delphi. Or in other words… MY GIRLFRIEND" Apollo snapped. Eric looked up in horror and scrambled from the floor to the door. I'm sure my father heard and ran in.

"What you guys are courting now?" asked Dad. I shook my head and pointed towards Apollo. Dad put on a grimace.

"Hello sir. I am Apollo of the Olympians Corporation. My father is Mr. Zachary E Us. It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Apollo said with such manners my father almost fainted. But that could have been because he had so much money.

"So you are Apollo Us, the solar energy CEO. So you must know the others" Dad stated the obvious.

"Yes and I'm here for Rachel. She was about to be…assaulted by that young man, Eric Miser I believe. His father works for me. He'll be out of any jobs at Olympian Corporation in a week. Rachel has a date with me on my cousins' yacht. I believe you know Perseus Jackson and maybe Thalia Grace. They are the heirs and heiresses to Olympians Corporation. I believe Percy is already Vice President as are the others" Apollo said convincingly. My father swooned at the idea of underage teenagers having more money than him.

"Well you go on Rachel. When will she be back?" Dad asked. As if he cared. As long as I was hanging out with 'well educated' people I was fine. He doesn't know that 'well educated' in this case meant trained in using celestial bronze and fighting the remaining Titans.

"Well Annabeth, the daughter of A. Thena is having a sleepover. I don't understand why since Annabeth has some work to do tomorrow. You see she is the architecture of Ground Zero" Apollo said. Dad just kept nodding. I swear he was living on Apollo's every word.

"Apollo maybe we should go now" I said. He nodded and took my hand and we left. As soon as we were on the elevator I gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Lord Apollo" I said. He nodded and allowed me a smile but it was stern.

"Your father does not realize you aren't allowed to date" he said. It wasn't a question but a statement. I shook my head.

"Then we will keep up this charade I believe. Oracle we must go now. We'll be driving my car to the cruise ship" Apollo said. I should've known that when he said yacht he meant cruise ship. Gods always had to supersize things.

"Alright. Thank you" I repeated. And he smiled lazily and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome…Rachel". And it was the first time he called me by my first name without it being a charade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to make a special mention to Clara Fonteyn for suggesting that this story isn't finished because I realized that it isn't**

Chapter 2: Dance With Me!

Rachel's POV

I got off the elevator with Apollo by my side and I wanted to float. But something was different. I felt a pull in my stomach but I didn't say anything. I looked towards Apollo and he looked distracted. I didn't know what to say so I didn't start a conversation. That's kind of hard to do with a god. He escorted me to his car and the Mist tripled as he took off.

"Apollo where exactly are we going?" I whispered. He looked at me as if he forgot I was here. Which was typically annoying. The way he studied me I became so happy that it was wasn't raining but my hair was still frizzy and I was sure my skin was blotchy.

"To the Atlantic. They're having a party worthy of Olympus. We'll be there in a few minutes" he said. He looked at me again and then slowly turned his eyes back to the sky. I was used to his driving but today it felt weird. We continued to go through the skies in silence. I soon saw the cruise ship. It was huge and I swear I could hear the music from 50,00 feet above. He landed gracefully on deck.

"Hey Rachel. What's up Apollo?" asked Percy. He was grinning and I saw Annabeth sitting in his lap. My stomach tightened slightly but I forced a smile. To see the man I once loved with another girl hurt.

"Um…the sky man. But anyway I'm launching into a poem now…Man this party rocks. It will get way, way better. I am so awesome" Apollo said. He grinned his lopsided grin that made me smile.

"Hey Rach" said Annabeth. Thalia sat next to her and she was staring at Nico quietly. She seemed to adore him and he stared back through his dark eyes. He was so young…only 15 and she was so much…older. I mean she was like 16 physically. She aged a lot slower than others. Percy was 17.

"So when does the party start?" I asked. They raised their eyebrows.

"What party?" asked Percy cautiously. He snapped his fingers and butlers appeared. They offered me lemonade and I took one graciously.

"The one Apollo told me about" I clarified. They still looked confused as if they didn't know about a party. Apollo laughed sheepishly.

"I invited a few people. I mean I already prophesized that you would have a party" Apollo said. They glared at him but then resumed to relaxing. Thalia was wearing a silver and black monokini. I looked out of place in my plaid skirt. Annabeth got up and noticed too. She was wearing a bikini.

"Come you need to change Rach" she said. She gave a nickname…SHE GAVE ME A NICKNAME!!! She doesn't hate me anymore! I let her tow me to the lower levels and saw the several rooms. In almost every room was a demigod until she pulled me to a pair of double doors. The doors were wall length and on it was gold printings of every gods' sign of power.

"Where does this lead to Annabeth?" I asked. She flashed me a smile and then she smoothed her hair and put her hand to the door.

"This leads to Thalia, Percy, Nico, Silena, Clarisse and Grover and my suite. It's separated into different rooms. You can sleep with Thalia and me. I'll show you our closet" she said. She led me through a giant penthouse. There were at least three kitchens and a floor to ceiling aquarium that could definitely fit Percy and a sunroof. I swear we passed a library that morphed into a training ground. And finally we got to a silver door. She opened it and there were suits on one wall and dresses on the other.

"We all share a closet designed by Aphrodite herself. She has issues. She is actually the owner of Gucci now. She just bought it. And Silena is now running the make up company of Beauty…you know the part of Olympian Corporation Aphrodite owns" Annabeth explained. She kept walking and a followed quietly finally we got to a certain rack with gorgeous swimsuits.

"Wow! Where did you get these?" I asked. I already knew the answer. Aphrodite of course would not let her relatives walk around wearing old clothing.

"Well here we go take your pick. I need to do your hair. Apollo made your hair even frizzier. So how is life so far?" Annabeth asked cautiously. She didn't want to bring up Kronos or Luke I bet.

"It's been alright. But Apollo just saved me from being sexually assaulted. This irritating boy started to touch my face" I said as I browsed. Annabeth's eyebrows rose.

"Interesting. I think he really likes you" Annabeth said. I turned on her and she smirked at my surprised face. I blushed furiously.

"I can't date anyone Annabeth. I'm the Oracle of Delphi. It's been forbidden for only the gods know how long" I said. She smirked even wider.

"Do you know who it was forbidden by? Really Rach you should probably read up on your Greek mythology. You're a part of it" Annabeth said. She pulled out an electric hot comb from a drawer and began the hard work.

"No I don't. My school mocks that kind of crap. They think I'm Catholic. I believe in the gods as in plural," I said trying to change the subject. She saw right through me.

"Well Apollo forbid it and he can take that away Rach" Annabeth said. I shot her a glare and she shut up but her face broke into a grin. My hair felt smooth soon and it fell around my waist. I finally picked up a swimsuit. It was a monokini. It was yellow and I put on a pair of silver Greek gladiator sandals.

"Wow!" said Apollo when I arrived back on deck. He slipped his sunglasses onto the top of his head and looked me over once before putting them back on. I could tell that the sunglasses did not affect his vision.

"You look great Rachel" said Nico. He smiled at me shyly and Thalia shot him and me a jealous glare.

"No comment. But you Annabeth…you make Aphrodite look like an average girl on the street. No offense, peace Aphrodite. You made my love life this way," Percy prayed. I stood there almost in shock. He didn't think I was beautiful…?

"Thank you Percy. You don't look to bad yourself" she said. He grinned and pulled her onto his lap. Apollo was still turned in my direction.

"So Percy I took the liberty of inviting your adoring fans. We'll need to pull into Santa Monica Pier in half an hour" Apollo said. Percy looked warily at Apollo.

"What kind of party?" Percy asked giving in. I could tell he was about to whimper as he gave in. He didn't want his precious ship trashed.

"Semi-formal. Your parents want you to host a formal for the adults and then after we drop them off in the Bahamas it's a full dance party until next week" Apollo explained. He looked utterly relaxed compared to my tense and tight face as I thought over what Annabeth said. He did say wow. But that was after she made me over.

"Annabeth alert the demigods and tell them to hide all weapons. Some of these people see through the Mist. And Thalia you go pick out outfits. Nico hide the ambrosia and nectar. We don't need mortals bursting into flames. Rachel could you go meditate with Apollo. We don't need you bursting into Oracle of Delphi trance. Alright go people. And make sure Grover is awake and wearing his fake feet" Percy instructed. Everyone ran off but me and Apollo.

"You don't have to meditate. You'll only break into trance if there is a prophecy to be told and someone asks you about it" Apollo said. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him.

"Oracle…Rachel are you okay?" asked Apollo. I nodded. I felt quite strange. I doubled over and my eyes turned that weird green.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, my lord" _I said. I heard them run out and watch as Apollo walked up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"_The god of the bright light of day. Shall fall for a prophetess I say. A mere mortal who sees through the fog. Shall it end in joy or in a sorrowful sob? May it be the oracle's last stand. Or shall the gods forever disband" _I said. I collapsed and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Annabeth. She looked terrified as she stared at Apollo's horror stricken face.

"Me…fall in love with a…" he whispered. I couldn't quite remember the prophecy. It was fuzzy.

"Huh?" I asked. Percy stood there looking at me dumb stricken.

"You prophesized to Apollo" Percy explained. I looked to him with wide eyes and he nodded back.

"Something's wrong. Has a prophetess ever prophesized to you. Don't you know everything?" asked Thalia. Apollo turned slowly as if he were a robot.

"That I didn't know. Why was she referring to herself? I can't…." Apollo said. He looked distraught which was incredibly weird for a god.

"Is she your only prophetess?" asked Nico. I kept looking around but nobody could look at me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I screamed. Everyone turned on me.

"You just prophesized that if a person…who happened to be a mortal…that was an oracle of Delphi…happened to fall in love with…Apollo that either she dies…or the gods will disband" Thalia explained quietly. I gasped and then I ran. I ran for my life towards the silver doors. I banged on the door to let me in but it wouldn't budge without a demigod.

"I command you as the Oracle of Delphi to open" I shouted. It unexpectedly opened and I through myself onto the couch and cried. I am such a wimp. I heard the door open and I escaped into the closet.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. I looked up to see Thalia. She looked really concerned. She pitied me. I hated that.

"Who me? The girl who's hopelessly in love with the sun god. Oh I'm just peachy. Not I'm happy go lucky. What do you think Thalia?" I shouted at her. She looked unperturbed and kept looking at me with the same sad expression.

"Rach I know you're angry but try to picture this. Your love for Apollo could destroy the gods. Just try to ignore the feelings alright" Thalia said. I didn't look at her and she walked into the closet and came out five minutes later looking beautiful. Her long black hair was coiled in the Greek way to her nape and she wore a Greek toga that reached her knee and gladiator sandals. She began to braid my hair.

"You shall looked like the true Oracle of Delphi," Thalia said to me as she let me cry in peace. She drifted to the closet and pulled out a yellow dress that flowed around my body but was cinched tight at the top. She brought out a silver necklace with a golden ring on it.

"Here Rach. It's all right. You'll meet someone" Thalia said. I looked at her and she smiled at me. She was a really good friend and I smiled slowly at her.

"You know you're right" I said. My voice didn't sound as hoarse as I felt and she nodded. I slipped on the dress and it fit perfectly, the loose cloth flowing down my body like rays of sunshine. I looked out the sunroof and saw that we had pulled into the Santa Monica pier. Annabeth, Silena, Apollo, Percy and Nico ran in.

"We need to change…people are wearing formal clothes and so are their kids. I suspect the kids have changes of clothes though," Apollo explained. He looked at me and his eyes widened as he winced. I gestured coldly towards the closet and he winced again. He came out a few seconds later wearing a black suit and gold tie.

"What's with the gold?" asked Silena suspiciously and I giggled nervously. She looked at me and smirked.

"Yellow and gold radiate power and the Oracle of Delphi is my date" Apollo said. I flinched openly and he did not choose to notice. So I resorted to vocal resistance.

"I'm your date?" I asked plainly and he nodded slowly to me. Annabeth came out wearing a silky gray dress and had grey eye shadow on, her hair twisted in the Ancient Greek style. Percy wore a black suit and a blue tie with Nico wearing a black suit and black tie. Silena wore a pink dress.

"You guys look great" I said and they smiled gratefully. And they descended to the deck looking forward to the party afterwards. Apollo offered his arm and I took it. People clapped.  
"Oh my gosh Mr. Us should up himself" I head people whisper. The adults looked at us with curiosity. The teenagers glared with jealousy mingled with the joy. I went straight to the side and Apollo followed me as did a bunch of teenage girls.

"Rachel come dance with me" Apollo said. A bunch of the girls sighed and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah right _my lord_" I snapped and he looked taken aback and slightly angry. One girl stepped up.

"I'd dance with you," she said and her friends giggled to which made me slightly angry. Apollo looked at me and held out his hand to her sighing. She reached for it eagerly but she found that my hand was already in it.

"Come sun boy" I snapped and he grinned and pulled me to the middle of deck. The girl looked at me angrily. And I glared back.

"Well if I get a nickname so do you. What about Rach?" he asked. I gave a short laugh and rolled my eyes.

"So unoriginal. You the mighty slayer of Python and all that can't even come up with a decent nickname. That is so laughable" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and we glided along the deck with the demigods moving just as gracefully. I could tell them apart from the other mortals who looked very awkward compared to us.

"How about Delphi?" he asked and I smiled. He took that as an acceptance and then the song stopped.

"Do I get another dance?" I asked before I could loose the courage to ask. He smiled at me and we began to dance again. Silena smiled at me from her partner Beckendorf.

"Well little miss Delphi is finally not as cold hearted as she pretends" teased Apollo and I scoffed. The song ended again and I broke away from him. I saw girls congregating around Nico, Apollo and Percy and if looks could kill those girls would be dead, courtesy of Annabeth, Thalia and I.

"Hey Apollo come here" I shouted. He turned to me and smiled his million-dollar smile and I smiled back. Annabeth caught my drift and I saw her hand itching towards her knife.

"Percy, honey come here," she shouted. Thalia motioned quickly to Nico without saying a word and they walked over to us. Apollo put his arm around my shoulder and smiled again.

"Percy, come on we're almost to the Bahamas let's go change" Annabeth said. Thalia grabbed Nico's hand and Percy and Annabeth kissed. The teenagers sighed in disappointment and we ran below deck and then I aw the same girl who was going to dance with at the main suite…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a hell of a long time. And I've just noticed I'm the only author on Fanfiction who has focused on a Rachel/Apollo fanfics which is so awesome!**

Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped. The girl turned trying to get in and she smirked at me.

"I'm trying to get in here. Isn't this the main suite. Apollo went in here" the girl explained. I sighed and she sneered.

"You can't get in there without one of the owners. It's vocal key" I sighed. She motioned for me but before I could say it I thought of something.

"Apollo are you in there?" I asked. I didn't hear anything and I turned to see Apollo behind me. I snarled at the girl.

"You liar! Who the hell are you?" I snapped. Annabeth was glaring coolly down at her and the girl didn't seem ashamed or anything. She was very strange though…kind of like how I was but way more conceited looking.

"I'm Elizabeth Vice. My father is an investor. How did you get here? Your not an owner of part of the Olympic" Elizabeth said. Apollo wrapped his arm around my waist and I turned towards the door.

"I'm Apollo's girlfriend and vice-president of the solar section of Olympic" I said and I turned to Thalia. I was just keeping up pretense. Like in hell would I let that little prophecy happen. She nodded and touched her father's symbol, a lightening bolt. She raised her head.

"I, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, mistress of thunder, command thee to open" she said. The door swung open and we filed in Elizabeth following. She looked slightly nervous as if she sensed the danger.

"So can you guys introduce yourselves to your guest" Elizabeth snapped. Percy glared at her but stepped forward.

"I am Percy Jackson" Percy said. She blushed as he looked at her but it was with pure dislike. And to get Percy to hate you on the first meeting means your screwed forever.

"I am Annabeth Chase" Annabeth said. She looked lazily around and then she bolted towards Riptide that was laying lazily on the couch. Ugh Percy!

"Perseus Jackson! How dare you leave this out!" she screeched. He looked panicked and saw it. Then the world went crashing down.

"Is that a sword? Who the hell are you guys?" asked Elizabeth. Nico stepped forward radiating death. Elizabeth stepped back.

"I am Nico, son of the Greek god Hades, king of the ghosts" Nico said. Thalia thumped Nico but sighed.

"I am Thalia, daughter of the Greek god Zeus, mistress of thunder" Thalia said. Elizabeth stepped back but I held up my hand the door swung close. I turned to her my eyes now turning a sickly green.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python" I said. My eyes turned normal. And then Apollo stepped forward with his hand still in mine.

"And I am Phoebus Apollo, son of Zeus, patron of prophecies and ruler of the sun" Apollo introduced. The girl shuddered but turned defiant.

"I don't believe you! Liars, prove it or I'll go running and blab. Your parents won't be too happy then I bet" Elizabeth shouted. Thalia closed her eyes and lightening appeared in the room, striking her. Thunder rolled. Percy blasted the water from the aquarium at himself, never getting wet.

"Do you believe us now? Because if you tell I have no choice but to kill you. I may have to condemn your soul to the River Styx forever" said Nico. He flipped his hair and Elizabeth smiled. Thalia moved slowly to his side and glared.

"This is so strange! Am I dreaming?" she asked staring at Nico. It seemed that she liked the bad boy type, which was exactly what Nico was. For Hades' sake he radiates death like he is dead.

"No you aren't but if you do not stop leering at Nico like that I'll surely knock you into a nice and pleasant rest. I'm sure you won't end up in Tartarus but somewhere of the like I imagine" Thalia threatened. A lightening bolt that was silver shimmered into her hand. I suppose it was the representation of thunder. Apollo lowered her hand and gave her a look.

"Excuse my little sister. See their demigods but their parents gave them certain areas to look over. Annabeth is the overseer of architecture. Percy is the sea patron. Nico introduced himself as the king of the ghosts. Silena is the matchmaker. And you are a mortal" Apollo said. Elizabeth flinched under my cool gaze.

"And she is too! Then why is she hanging out with you guys!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes and she raised an eyebrow. I'm betting my life that this girl will lead to the prophecy coming true one way or another.

"Because I'm the Oracle of Delphi. You really need to pay attention" I snapped angrily. Annabeth looked at me in alarm. My eyebrows furrowed. I really wasn't in the mood. I had to go to a party and pretend I hadn't made the direst prophecy I've ever made.

"And you're expecting me not to tell anyone" Elizabeth said brushing off my crude comment. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what we're expecting. Anyway nobody will believe you" Percy said. Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"For once I agree with Seaweed Brain. They'll end up throwing you in an asylum" Annabeth commented. Thalia nodded.

"She's right. You can go shout it to the world for all we care. You're only going to end up in a mental hospital on drugs to keep away hallucinations" commented Thalia. Elizabeth swallowed slowly but then grinned.

"So I can hang out with you?" she demanded. I collapsed on to the couch and cleared my throat.

"If you don't mind almost dying all the time" I commented. Her eyes widened and I snickered. I got up and went to change into a yellow halter top and white skinny jeans and I kept on my gladiator shoes. Thalia wore her traditional black punk outfit but it was cuter. Bomber jackets suit her. Annabeth wore this cute gray cardigan over a white dress shirt and a black plaid skirt with a black knee high lace up boots. I won't even bother describing the guys clothes. They looked hot that's the end of it really. Guys have it easy. Elizabeth sat on the couch as we each came out changed. And every time she gasped.

"You guys look amazing. I'm so happy I get to hang out with you guys" Elizabeth said. Most of us groaned as they walked upstairs. Apollo grabbed my hand. I held gently but then let go.

"I have to talk with Elizabeth…you know mortal to mortal. I'll come up later" I said. Apollo smiled shortly but then winced underneath his ever present sunglasses.

"Alright. Whatever you say Delphi. Here's another poem coming up. Let's party in here. I want to party all night. You are so awesome" he said. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Sweet…yet you need to work on it. And you call yourself the patron of poems and nonsense" I said flatly. I pushed him out the door and he was surprised. Elizabeth gave him a coy smile and waved. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me before I swung it short.

"With the power invested by me. In the name of Gaia, my former lady, with primordial power I command this door to stay closed" I said in the oracle's raspy voice. Celestial bronze fizzed into being and lined in the cracks of the doors sealing it completely. Elizabeth stood up slowly and whipped out a lone knife from the island in the kitchen.

"Kill me and Apollo will know. We're connected. His pain is my pain. My pain is his and killing me will make him feel like he is being killed" I said. She had true fear written in her eyes and she put down the knife.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker" _I said quietly. My eyes were green and I heard banging in the door. I doubled over as the psychic powers made me fall to my knees. Elizabeth tried to come up to me.

"_Stop! The god of the bright light of day. Shall fall for a prophetess I say. A mere mortal who sees through the fog. Shall it end in joy or in a sorrowful sob? May it be the oracle's last stand. Or shall the gods forever disband" _I said for the second time today. A blast of light melted the celestial bronze and I'm pretty sure Apollo had gone into his godly form. The light receded and he ran into the room.

"So…I'm going to fall in love with Apollo?" asked Elizabeth. She smirked lightly and I glared at her.

"_No! With the Oracle of Delphi. You have no prophetic powers. My lord, she causes the prophecy to come true. She'll…kill me" _I whispered. And then the black took over me and I succumbed to the warm darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 4

In the darkness there was this light I was following and it was hot. And it felt like the warmness of the sun. So I instantly realized who was holding me. I jolted up and looked around. I was in the arms of Apollo and the others were looking down anxiously at me.

"I'm fine. She's not…" I said quietly, so that only Apollo could hear. He grinned that heart-stopping grin and helped me up. I glared at Elizabeth with so much contempt that she visibly flinched.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to provoke you" Elizabeth apologized. I stood up and grinned at her fake apology. To be honest she sounded a bit smug.

"Oh…you didn't provoke only me. You provoked Apollo, me and my first mistress, Gaia a powerful Titan so try not to be piss me off again" I said. Elizabeth shivered at my cold tone and she nodded slowly. I grinned and turned to Percy.

"I think we should go up to the party" I said. He raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Excellent observation Rachel" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him but that was very clever.

"Don't be rude to her Percy" Thalia snapped. Percy glared at her angrily and crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do" Percy said. Before Thalia could retort Percy had walked upstairs. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"He's so overdramatic sometimes. I'll straighten him out" Annabeth said. I nodded and Annabeth walked out. Nico was leaning on the wall carefully, observing it as Thalia still looked at a lost for words.

"Close your mouth, Sissy" teased Apollo. Thalia's mouth snapped closed and she turned to Thalia. She raised an eyebrow slowly and a part of her red lipstick colored lips curled.

"Do not call me Sissy. And when did you start acting like my older brother?" demanded Thalia. Apollo grinned but then shot a look at Nico.

"When Nico came into the picture" Apollo said. Nico paled and walked away slowly and cautiously. Elizabeth and Thalia walked to the door. Elizabeth ran out after him quickly.

"We'll talk about this later" said Thalia before she went upstairs. I turned to Apollo, confused.

"Wait…what did I say?" I asked. Apollo pulled me to him suddenly and protectively. I tried to remember what just happened but I couldn't get pass the fog blocking my memory.

"Nothing, Delphi. Let's go, doll" said Apollo. We walked upstairs and people were already dancing. I settled to the side of the dance floor by myself. A bunch of girls had pulled Apollo on to the dance floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw a slightly attractive guy.

"Hey. What's your name?" asked the guy.

"I'm Rachel Dare. What's your name?" I asked. He grinned at me and flipped his light brown hair.

"I am Josh Craig. Who's your parent? How are you connected?" asked Josh. I smiled softly and crossed my arms.

"I am vice president of the sun department of Olympian Corporations. And I'm also Apollo's girlfriend" I said. Josh's smile froze.

"Oh…I was going to ask you to dance" Josh said. I smiled back and held out my hand slowly.

"Come on. We'll dance as friends" I said kindly. He took my hand and we started to dance to the song 'Low' by Flo-Rida. Apollo finally noticed me and his eyes narrowed and took off his sunglasses slowly. His eyes burned angrily and he started to glow slightly. I broke away from Josh.

"Oh crap! Thalia! Your brother" I shouted. Thalia turned to face Apollo and I started to run towards Apollo. Thalia and Nico were running over too. I collided with Apollo and knocked him down.

"Apollo calm down. Jealousy is slightly attractive on you," I whispered into his ear. I was on top of him. He returned to normal and he grinned. I stood up and slid on his sunglasses.

"Thank you, doll" Apollo said. A slow song came on and we began to dance. I felt eyes on my back and I saw Josh frowning slightly. But at Thalia, not me. Thalia was watching Apollo intently. Josh walked up to Thalia. Nico was sitting next to her and he let his hair fall in his face,

"Why are you staring at him? Do you like him or something? I'll take the girl and you get the guy" said Josh. Nico's eyes flashed and he stood up.

"You know I think you should leave" Nico said. Josh pushed him but Nico barely moved.

"Who are you, pipsqueak?" Josh said. But Nico was a head taller than him so it was like he was talking to himself.

"I am Nico di Angelo and this is my boat. I'm vice president of the ground division of Olympian" Nico snapped. Josh trembled and Thalia stood up and thunder rolled in the sky.

"An I'm Thalia Us. And you're talking about my brother and his girlfriend" Thalia snapped. Josh stammered and he turned away but the turned back.

"Then why don't you go out with me?" Josh asked. He began to touch her face, smoothly. Thalia smirked and she threw out her leg and swiped in underneath his legs and he fell on his butt. Nico grabbed him by the neck and threw him on a lifeboat. Thalia started to lower it and Nico threw him an oar and a life vest.

"Have a nice trip back to the islands. We'll make sure you get there safely. And we're setting a restraining order on you and if that doesn't work…well I know people. Nasty people who are in the deepest pits right now…I'll spare you the details" Nico threatened dangerously. Then the life boat fell the rest of the way and Josh shouted loudly. Everyone stopped to watch before they started busting out laughing. Percy walked over to us with Annabeth.

"What did he do?" asked Annabeth. We explained the whole ordeal to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous much, Apollo? Wow you're possessive" Annabeth teased. Apollo rolled his eyes but I could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"It is very bad when I loose my cool. I'll disintegrate the whole boat if I get pissed so from now on I declare that the Oracle of Delphi will be attached to my hip when we have male guests" Apollo said. Percy began to laugh.

"Can't break a direct order from a god. Sorry Rachel but it's binding" Percy laughed. I glared at him to shut up. He didn't take the hint.

"Shut up! It isn't funny. Apollo! I need to mingle and play host because only Annabeth is social enough to do it. Thalia and Nico are always brooding and acting emo in the corner. Percy…ugh! Don't get me started with him shoving seafood down his throat and then you! You are the biggest showoff I know and I mean it in the cruelest way" I said angrily. Apollo looked serious and my anger disappeared.

"You know…you're probably right but listen dollface, you might be tempted to date and you aren't supposed to" Apollo said, angelically. I raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm not even supposed to date you" I said in a suggestive tease. Apollo laughed for a while before answering. He leaned in the whisper in my ear.

"Well…for that I can bend the rules. Come on Delphi. Let's dance" said Apollo. Ugh…he's a handful sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I like it.**

Chapter 5

I was on the boat for a week and a half before I realized that tomorrow I was supposed to meet up with my friends. I woke up and went out of my room in the silk pajama pants and tank top that Silena made me wear. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and went out into the sitting room. Nico was laying on the couch with his head in Thalia's lap. Annabeth was cooking breakfast and Apollo and Percy were arm wrestling.

"Hey…I need to be back in New York by tonight" I said. Percy turned to look at me and Apollo took the opportunity to the slam his hand down. Percy glared at him and me.

"Why? You just got here. Well…I do have to talk to my mother about some issues" Percy said. I raised an eyebrow and Nico smirked.

"His mom thinks he's overworking. She thinks of him as a child and she likes me better" Nico said. Percy glared.

"She does not like you better! Apollo can drop us off after we dock. We're going back to Florida at top speed as we speak" Percy said. I nodded slowly.

"I don't want to go back to work. Some of the people who work there are idiots…like Percy for instant" Annabeth's teasing voice came from the kitchen. She walked back in with a tray piled with croissants and jelly and another small plate of ambrosia. She also had orange juice and a glass of nectar.

"Thank you! She didn't cook" Percy cried out triumphantly. Annabeth glared.

"I was joking you know! Don't insult my cooking" Annabeth said. Percy shrugged and smiled slowly.

"I wasn't insulting your cooking. You know deep inside you are a terrible cook. Now Annabeth why are you going back to New York?" asked Percy. I sat down on the other couch.

"I'm meeting some friends" I said plainly. Thalia crossed her arms.

"We aren't good enough for you?" teased Thalia. I bit my lip and stammered a little but she laughed, alerting me that she was only kidding.

"No…I just promised them I would see them over break. You don't mind do you?" I asked. Apollo started playing with my hair and I scooted away and he scooted closer to me.

"Of course not" Apollo said sweetly. He almost had me but he was acting too innocent.

"I wasn't asking you. You'll stalk me there and you know it" I reminded him. Apollo rolled his eyes and switched the channel to ESPN. Nico sat up quickly.

"Ugh…headrush. Don't change the channel! Do you know that Dad doesn't believe in cable? My only entertainment is this place" Nico snapped. But then football came on and…

"Wooo! Go Colts!" shouted Apollo. Nico glared at him.

"No! Go Saints! The Saints come marching in!" shouted Nico. I sighed and looked out the window. I could see Florida now.

"Look! It's a game" protested Percy. Nico gave him a death glare so he continued to chew on his croissant. I took a croissant myself and continued to look out the window before I went to take a shower. As the hot water hit my face all my problems went down the drain with the water. I found straightening shampoo that made my red hair go down my back instead of a frizzy mess. I wore the only available clothes that fit me, grey white splattered skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, a black blazer and black high heels…all designer. I walked out and found everyone else ready too.

"So…just drop me home please" I said. They looked at me and sighed together and it sounded really weird.

"You ruin all the fun. Are you going to draw you know buildings because I'll come up with dimensions and then we can build it?" demanded Annabeth. She's a put into action kind of person.

"Sure, maybe Pantheon inspired for the building at Ground Zero. Is it going to be the new Trade Center?" I asked.

"Yeah. And it's impenetrable from what Annabeth tells us" said Thalia. I looked at Annabeth for confirmation.

"Yeah. The gods are blessing it for me. It will be impenetrable and Apollo wants a few statues of himself. We'll see" Annabeth said. Apollo did a pose with his hands on his hips and his foot on the coffee table.

"I want it to be like this" he said grinning. I rolled my eyes and we started to walk to the deck so we could get off the ship. As we stepped off Apollo clicked his car keys button and his car appeared on the block.

"We're going to Disneyworld. See you guys later" said Thalia. Nico and her walked over to the other direction of a shuttle bus. Wow…they could buy Disneyworld if they wanted to. They could call it…Olympus Land.

"Rachel do you want to stare after them or get going?" asked Percy. Ever since he started to go out with Annabeth her sarcasm has been rubbing off on him. It is actually nice to see a change.

"Shut it" I said before getting into the car. I got into shotgun because I'm special. Well not really it's more of my position. He drove flew into the sky and drove as fast as he could through the sky. We flew on to the outskirts of New York City and drove the rest of the way to my building.

"I'll see you guys later" I said. It was already 5 o' clock and I walked inside the building and to the elevator. Elevator music played and I went into the apartment. Dad was on me before I even came in the door.

"What happened?" demanded Dad. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I'm vice president of the solar part of Olympian Corporation and I had fun. They weren't on a yacht it was a cruise ship" I said. Dad's mouth was practically hanging open.

"Y-you work for them now? I'm so proud!" Dad said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Well…yeah. Apollo said he loves my drawings. I told him you wouldn't let me do anything in the arts and he got really mad. He said that he might put you out of business" I said. Dad's face became pale and took out his cell phone.

"Bring the best art supplies you can find" he choked into the phone. I smirked and went to my room.

"Thanks Dad!" I said. I collapsed on to the bed and I felt that I was on something and something was stroking my hair.

"Hey there, doll" said a familiar voice. I sighed loudly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. I got up and looked at Apollo. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"We're going to see Percy's mom. She wants to meet me and I'm scared…" Apollo said innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not scared. You just want me to get pissed off so you can have a laugh" I said. I got up and went on to my balcony. He walked behind me and stepped on to the balcony. He grabbed on to the ledge of the roof and swung himself up. He helped me up and we walked to his car. It was 4 minutes when we got to Percy's house. We got in through his window.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson!" I called. Mrs. Jackson came around the corner and waved at me. And then she saw Apollo.

"Percy who is the blond guy who is most likely a god?" demanded Mrs. Jackson. Apollo chuckled and Percy ran around the corner with his sword out. He let out a loud sigh.

"Oh…thinking about Kronos. Man! Don't scare me like that. You were about to get stabbed in the armpit!" Percy said. Mrs. Jackson looked at him for an answer.

"Oh! I'm Apollo, son of Zeus and Percy's cousin. And you know who this is" Apollo said.

"Yeah, _I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. _Gods I like saying that. It always gives me a thrill" I joked. Mrs. Jackson smiled.

"Oh…well nice to meet you Apollo. This place is like traffic on the Brooklyn Bridge with immortals. Last week we had Hades here looking for Nico. And Nico had ended up being in Tokyo with Thalia trying to buy bad Japanese monster movies" said Mrs. Jackson. Apollo laughed.

"I heard about that. He apparently has bad entertainment in the Underworld" Apollo said. Mrs. Jackson nodded as Percy left.

"I hear that. I was down there for a while. And I would know" said Mrs. Jackson. Ah…I loved Percy's mom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 6

I lay in bed with Apollo laying next to me stroking my hair at 7 o' clock in the morning. My dad would freak out if he knew. Not because he was in my room. He would want to know how he got in there.

"Why are you always here? Don't you have a real, beautiful immortal girlfriend?" I asked. Apollo laughed and he stroked my hair again. It was weird how he neglected all the stuff he was supposed to do to hang out with me.

"No! I'm too busy staying with you, Rachel. I'll stay here for as long as you want" Apollo said. My stomach dropped as he said that. And it hurt…immensely.

"N-no. Leave now, please. I-it hurts" I choked out. And I felt as if my heart hurt. I got up and slowly and opened my balcony doors.

"Rachel…what hurts? Are you okay?" demanded Apollo. He put his hand to my forehead but I knew I didn't have a fever.

"I-I'm fine. I just want to go get ready. I need a shower…stay please. I need you drive me to the café" I stammered. He nodded understanding but still confused.

"If you're sure Delphi," he said. I nodded and I sprinted to go take a shower. I washed harshly, trying to wash away the pain. I breathed deeply in the sun kissed smell that had been on my skin for a while now. I got out and put in the hair straightening shampoo from Aphrodite and Silena. Almost immediately my frizzy hair fell to my waist in straight waves. I put on yellow tank top, a grey blazer and grey skinny jeans with black strappy heels. And of course all designer, courtesy of the Olympians (namely Aphrodite).

"I'm ready" I said. Apollo was standing at the window watching the sun. He looked straight into it. He pulled me forward and I stood next to him.

"Delphi, look into the sun. It's beautiful" Apollo said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? It'll blind me" I laughed. Apollo looked at me seriously and forced me to look at it. And it was a blazing ball of beauty. I could feel the different hotspots and I could pinpoint it. I could sense how it gave me power and I felt it pulsing through me.

"You are part of the sun as you are part of me. You are the Oracle, you have power of the sun whether you like it or not" Apollo explained. He jumped on to the rail and swung himself on to the roof before helping me up there. We got into the car, now an Aston Martin Coupe DB9 and it was black. I got in as Apollo got in.

"Hey…how is the car here but the sun over there?" I asked. Apollo suddenly grinned and crossed his arms.

"It's complicated, love. Wait until you take physics and astronomy and then I can explain it in mortal terms. Right now take the immortal terms…magic" Apollo said. I crossed my arms and pouted. He began to drive.

"Don't make fun of my status. I may not be an immortal but it'd be nice to be one. To know that I'll probably die before everyone else…and someone else will take my place. And I'll be just another dead mortal to you…" I whispered. Apollo's face suddenly burned with fury.

"Never…Rachel…you'll never be just someone else. Why would you think that? You know I'd do anything to make you immortal" Apollo said. I smiled sadly at his words. He didn't mean them.

"You don't mean that" I said. Apollo glared at the sky and turned to me with a softer expression.

"I swear on the River Styx that I would do anything…ANYTHING to make you immortal, Rachel if that is what you want" Apollo said. My heart clenched again and I gasped for air. I was hyperventilating? Damn I'm emotional.

"You-you swear on the River Styx? Oh my gods…no…no" I moaned. He looked at me with a burning in his face and nodded firmly.

"I swear on the River Styx and my father's master bolt…no and on the sun" Apollo said. I smiled slightly as he drove on the back street and he drove in front of the café. I could see my friends, Bella and Leah in the window looking out for me.

"Apollo…you're making me emotional. Please stop swearing…I understand. But I don't know…pick me up later please. You'll know when…I'll be looking at the sun" I said. Apollo nodded and he gave me a pair of sunglasses as his slid on his own. I smirked softly.

"You know…I think you're awesome enough to have one" Apollo said. I put them on and grinned.

"Thank you, Apollo" I said. He got out of the car and I saw Bella and Leah's eyes widen. He opened the door for me and I stepped out. He locked the car and we walked inside. I sat down at Bella and Leah's table.

"Hey Bella. Hey Leah" I said. Leah's mouth fell open and Bella was ogling Apollo who was smirking.

"R-Rachel? What happened to you?" demanded Leah. Apollo was stroking my hair slowly and was looking at the sun again.

"Nothing. I was just on my friends' cruise ship. This is Apollo Us, my boyfriend" I said. Bella's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? You're dating Apollo Us?" demanded Bella. Apollo laughed as Bella blushed.

"Delphi, I'm going to talk to my dad about your fortune telling. And by the way they can see through the Mist" Apollo said. I was shocked and then I grinned.

"My choice in friends is so strange. Bye Apollo and if Artemis is there tell her I said hi. And tell her I'm still rejecting her offer to join her" I said. Apollo nodded before kissing my cheek. And then he left. As soon as he left they started.

"His sister? He has relatives?" demanded Leah. I laughed and shook my head. They were way too boy crazed.

"He has two sisters. One is Thalia Us, one of my friends that I was with. She's his half sister and his twin sister is currently on a hunting trip. Thalia is his half-sister. And she's dating his cousin, Nico di Angelo. His other cousin is Percy Jackson. He's dating A. Thena's daughter Annabeth Chase. They aren't free" I laughed. Bella pouted and crossed her arms.

"The heirs to the most powerful company ever are taken. I want to meet them nonetheless" said Bella. I rolled my eyes.

"No…please can we meet them?" asked Leah as she sipped her cappuccino.

"I'll take you their apartment later. They all live together. Nico and Thalia might still be in Disneyworld. Last week they were in Tokyo…Nico's dad doesn't believe in cable so he needed a bad Japanese monster movie" I explained. Leah's eyes widened and she was evidently shocked.

"No cable? Are they Neanderthals?" demanded Leah. Oh crap. I grabbed her arm and looked at her with completely seriousness.

"Do not diss their family unless you want to get struck by lightening or suffer eternal torment. I'm completely serious" I warned. Leah shuddered slightly and leaned back in her chair.

"Well…fine. I understand that. They probably own an army. But that's so cool. Have you met Zachary E. Us? I've heard only select people meet him" Bella said.

"Of course I have. I'm vice president of the solar energy company. And with all due respect to him he really is kind of scary sometimes" I said. I bit my lip as Leah's eyes widened again.

"You're the vice president? So you're rich?" I nodded. I explained my whole trip to them without revealing too much about who my friends really were. When I finished they were still laughing about Nico and Thalia. I looked at the sun and soon I saw a car speeding down the road now a Maserati Spyder. I got up.

"Thalia and Apollo are in the car. Come on" I said. And sure enough Thalia got out of the car. She wore black trousers and a black t-shirt. Around her neck was a choker with her thunder sign on it. Her black hair was up in a bun. But she had the same electric blue eyes as Apollo and her dad.

"That's her now" I said. Leah and Bella looked to see her and they were stunned. She motioned for me to come and she looked pissed off. I walked out with Leah and Bella behind me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She glared back at the car and crossed her arms tighter.

"Apollo was being annoying and Nico's not here to keep me from snapping his neck. Nico decided to go back home to talk to his dad. His dad is a freaking maniac! He wants cable but our friend downstairs is a little old-fashioned" Thalia snapped angrily. Bella and Leah looked absolutely scared.

"I'm sure he'll be back for dinner. He has go check on your grandfather and see if he's still…you know" I said. Thalia's eyes widened and her nostrils flared.

"That sickening guy is not my grandfather. I'm happy Percy killed him. He was manipulating Luke like that…" Thalia snapped. Apollo got out of the car.

"Someone's a little snappy. We should go now. Before Annabeth burns down the apartment" Apollo said. I held up a hand.

"We need to bring them and introduce them to our world. We need them. _**She's**_ telling me something but I need someone to ask me the question. Hurry…we need to go" I said. Apollo looked at Bella and Leah and his face turned pale.

"You two! Don't talk to Rachel at all during the ride. Do not throw up in my car and do not throw up on my sister. Rachel, this is a direct order. Hold her in as best you can. Thalia contact Percy. Tell him to bring Riptide. I feel what she's saying. Damn it has to do with the Styx. Summon Nico immediately as soon as we get on the roof" Apollo said. My eyes turned sickly green and Bella flinched as I pushed her in the car along with Leah.

"I can't, _my lord_. She's coming out and she has something to say. It hurts…ask the damn question!" I screamed. Thalia got me into the car and she jumped in. Apollo floored the car. We took off in the air and Bella screamed. Her scream mixed with mine and my head began to hurt even more.

"The mortal…Elizabeth started it. She has nothing and everything to do with this. She triggered the questioning of my immortality" I said. Leah shivered at my raspy voice. She would figure it out soon. She took a mythology course.

"Are you guys vampires?" demanded Leah. Thalia snorted loudly.

"Thalia Us, mistress of thunder and daughter of Zeus at your service" Thalia said. Leah freaked out suddenly. She almost fainted. We got on the roof where Percy and Annabeth were. Thalia bolted out the car and summoned her thunderbolt. She stepped into the shadows.

"Nico di Angelo! Come on! It has to do with the Styx!" shouted Thalia. Nico appeared in the shadows and I fell to the ground. And then I turned to Bella and Bella alone. I rose to the ground and my head tilted on its own accord.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker_" I said. Bella walked up to me and I pointed at Percy. Riptide grew in his hand.

"What do you need to say so badly that it hurts?" asked Bella.

"_The girl of bells is the key. To immortality for the Oracle for eternity. By the killer of Kronos her blood must be shed. Or the sun's heart shall become dead. This is the prophecy of the very sun. And in history it is written and done_" I gasped. My eyes stayed the eerie green and I looked coldly at Bella.

"What are you saying?" asked Bella. I didn't answer her directly. I turned to Percy slowly.

"_A direct order in the name of River Styx I command you to kill her!_"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 7

"W-what? She's your best friend. I can't kill her" Percy said. I turned to Nico and Apollo and glared.

"_HE PROMISED! He swore on the River Styx that he would do anything to make me immortality! It is binding!_" I shouted. Apollo turned pale and held out his hand for Nico to explain.

"Percy…you have to kill her. It's binding now. If she doesn't die then the sun does" Nico said. Apollo shook his head slowly and smirked slightly.

"No…not just the sun. I will also die. I am the sun and unfortunately…" Apollo whispered. Bella turned to Apollo.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" asked Leah. I turned to her and spun with almost inhumane speed.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi. I am the one who delivers the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. And that girl must die_" I said simply. Bella looked like she was about to cry. I was fighting for control.

"Rachel Dare! Stop this now" Apollo said. He stood protectively in front of Bella and then my heart clenched and I began to hyperventilate. I was going crazy. Is this how Percy felt every time he thought he was going to die?

"It hurts! Apollo…it hurts!" I cried out. Apollo froze and he sighed with relief.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Annabeth. She looked like she was frozen in place as I whimpered loudly.

"Something…she was complaining earlier when I was in her room. She wanted me to leave because she kept saying something hurt…" Apollo said. I shouted out and Leah and Bella rushed to my side. My face twisted into a smirk as I held Bella by the hair. My hand stuck out and Percy was pulled with his sword in hand to me. The sword was poised at her neck. And then I snapped.

"_Kill her! _No it hurts! Kill me! _Kill her! _Kill me! It hurts!" I screamed. There were visions everywhere. And in everyone I was there. Immortality or death were my choices. Right now I was hoping for death. Was I going crazy? Bella began to cry and I pushed away from me and Percy helped over to the side.

"Rachel! Calm down. You aren't rejecting the spirit. You just need to focus on the pain" Apollo said. I turned to him and I glared at him. My feelings for him were similar to hatred, powerful but there was such a soft yet strong edge to it.

"Will you shut up? _I'm _trying _to _control _myself…_ah!" I screeched. And then my eyes turned to normal and I fell to the ground. Apollo ran over to me and I glared at him and then closed my eyes. The darkness called to me but I resisted and opened my eyes again.

"Get away from me! I hate you! You're hurting me! I hate you! Bring me home now! I hate you!" I shouted. I convinced myself what I was feeling was hatred but I couldn't bring myself to fully believe that. Annabeth looked shocked.

"You don't hate him…" Annabeth said. I turned on her and I was fully ready to kill her with my bare hands. And then I turned on Percy.

"When I said kill me I meant it! You're a hard headed stubborn child! If I hadn't met you then I would be home right now and nothing would be wrong. I wouldn't have to choose between immortality and death. But now because you decided to bump into me of all people I feel immense pain" I screamed and then I turned to Bella and Leah.

"_Mortals! You ruin everything for me! _You're evil. I hate all of you. And finally the Olympian. You. You! You ruin everything for me. If I had never met you I wouldn't be the Oracle. I wouldn't feel this pain every time you talked to me. And I'm…going crazy. I'm crazy. Oh my gods…there aren't any Olympian gods. I've been crazy for a while. I'm making crazy prophecies. These aren't real…" I whispered. I knew I was only driving myself crazy.

"Get her inside. I need to go…" Apollo said coldly. He looked incredibly crushed. Nico flinched and he realized his intentions.

"You aren't supposed to go brood and act emo in Tartarus. That's my job okay? Now you go take her inside and this a direct order as you put it!" Nico said. I felt strong arms pick me up and I didn't even move. I was limp. He went inside and I heard Annabeth and Leah talking.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Leah. Annabeth sighed and shook her head.

"She's…overwhelmed. She is a very dangerous child. She has the ability to make the Olympians disband depending on the fact that Apollo has fallen in love with her. And he swore on the River Styx that he would do anything to make her immortal. That's why he didn't object to Percy killing Bella" Annabeth said. Apollo stopped and turned around with me in his arms.

"And if it was me who was supposed to kill her I would've done it in a heartbeat. Percy…again it rests on you" Apollo said. Percy groaned loudly.

"Why does it all happen to me?" demanded Percy. Apollo gave a sad smile and walked inside and put me on a bed. He prepared to leave but my hand shot out and pulled him down to sit next to me.

"Stay with me" I said in a hoarse voice. He sat down and looked at me with such a sad look that the hurt became a want to comfort him.

"You hate me. Why would I stay?" asked Apollo. I looked at him with serious and tired eyes before answering.

"Because I asked you to. Do you love me?" I asked. Apollo looked shocked and then looked around.

"Why does it matter? You hate me" he repeated. I sat up and allowed the hurt to overwhelm me and I got up and locked the door.

"I asked you a question. Do you love me?" I asked again. Apollo looked deep in thought.

"Do you hate me?" he asked finally. That made me stop and then I sat in front of him. We were forehead to forehead.

"Do I? I don't hate you. I was just overwhelmed with a feeling. You know every time you say my name. Every time you look at me and call me Delphi I hurt. I don't know…I feel every time I think about you. My heart hurts. What is it called? It's so similar to hatred" I said. Apollo smiled softly.

"That feeling…is what I feel for you Rachel Dare. It's called love" he said. And then he kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sorry if it's a little darker.**

Chapter 8

We kissed for about a minute before breaking away. I bit my lip nervously as Apollo grinned at me.

"That was…amazing. But bad things are going to happen soon" Apollo said. I nodded nervously and I couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm mortal and you're immortal. This is bad…very bad. The prophecies are going to come true" I said. Apollo kissed my forehead and smoothed down my hair. His fingers knotted into my hair and he kissed me again. My hands wrapped around his neck unconsciously. I broke away from him.

"This is bad…very, very bad. Because quite honestly I don't want to die" I said. Apollo looked outraged.

"You won't die. I've seen the same visions as you. We're linked. And I've seen more than one with you as an immortal" Apollo said. I nodded slowly. I got off the bed to be pulled back down by Apollo.

"I realized this, Apollo but in every one I see Bella dead and I'm covered in her blood. Her blood…there's something special about it" I said. He nodded as I did.

"Then we'll have to analyze every single part of your prophecies. Come on we'll go to Annabeth and see if she can help" Apollo said. I nodded and we walked out of the room. I passed a mirror and saw my puffy red eyes and my blotchy skin. I stopped and groaned.

"I look terrible!" I moaned. Apollo pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"You don't look that bad, doll. Now we should really go before you end up dropping dead" Apollo said, stressing the issue at hand. I sighed and walked out with his arm around my waist. We walked into Annabeth's study where she was with Percy.

"Are you finished?" asked Annabeth. She was talking to us though her back was to us. I nodded and she spun around.

"The prophecy. We know she said that the girl's blood must be shed. And it is said that it is already done in history. Apollo have you ever fallen for someone before?" Annabeth asked. I cringed but he shook his head.

"Not like this. I do know that she helps sustain the sun and she is in my heart" Apollo said. Percy's head whipped to face us.

"What did you say?" he demanded. Apollo looked confused and so was I.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Percy looked at me and there was anguish in his face and he sighed.

"What did you say about the sun and your heart?" asked Percy. Annabeth's face turned into one that dawned comprehension.

"He said that she helps sustain the sun and she is his heart. That means if she doesn't become immortal soon she will die prematurely but by what?" asked Annabeth.

"I can answer that" a quiet voice said. I spun around to see Nico in the doorway and Thalia behind him.

"He swore on the River Styx. It is binding and if he breaks his promise he will die. She sustains the sun and he is the sun. If he dies so will she and the Earth with them" Nico said. Thalia nodded.

"She was once the mistress of Gaia. He is the sun and she is the Earth. Gaia's powers remain in her to an extent. Have you ever used Gaia's name?" asked Thalia. The answer that immediately came to mind was no. But I had used her name.

"Yes. When I was talking to Elizabeth I said 'In the name of Gaia, my former lady, with primordial power I command this door to stay closed'" I said. Annabeth looked at me with scrutiny.

"She used primordial power. Gaia is long dead now. I can tell but some of her powers still live in you, I suppose" Annabeth concluded. Apollo looked at me.

"And that is why I couldn't get in the room. She had sealed it off with celestial bronze in all of the cracks. I wondered how she could do that because I know she didn't use my name because I wouldn't have allowed it" Apollo said. Percy nodded.

"So…if I have some of Gaia's powers why aren't I immortal?" I asked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"That's good question. Would you care to answer, Thalia?" asked Percy. Thalia shot him a glare but nonetheless nodded.

"Because Gaia didn't finish blessing her. Has any of the previous Oracles been able to call upon the Earth's power?" asked Thalia. She was pacing now so I could tell she was extremely agitated. Nico had collapsed on a leather couch. He was thumbing through a book of ancient Greek text, looking for something.

"No. Not at all. None of them even knew who their former lady was. They weren't very good at their job and their prophecies were rather stupid" Apollo commented. I could only manage a smile that came out as a grimace.

"Who was your mother?" asked Annabeth rather abruptly. I raised an eyebrow when Nico looked at me.

"Well out with it, Rach" he said. I nodded and tried to conjure her in my mind. She had died a few days after my birth.

"I think her name was Terra…I never knew her last name since she died a few days after my birth and neither did my father" I said. Annabeth stood up abruptly and went to the bookshelf.

"How did she die?" Annabeth asked. I thought back to my father's stories.

"He said that she had said something about how the Earth has been damaged and then she left the room and was gone. Like she faded from reality. I have her eyes and hair," I said. Annabeth looked shocked.

"Percy look for a book with the title, 'Titan's Aevum'. The answer is in that book" Annabeth instructed. Percy was searching the shelves and Apollo started. Nico got up and crossed to Annabeth's desk and took a skeleton key from the giant key ring. He opened a locked drawer and took out an ancient looking book with a cloth cover and yellow pages. On it in dark black calligraphy was 'Titan's Aevum'.

"Is this what you're looking for? I know this book. You don't let anyone touch it. It was on the list" Nico said. I turned to him.

"What list?" I asked. Apollo laughed and pointed to the wall. And sure enough there was a wall length list titled 'Annabeth's Don't Do List'. And Nico pointed to #5.

"Don't touch my 'Titan's Aevum' book or you'll get stabbed with my spear 2.0" Nico said. Annabeth scowled at him.

"2.0 wasn't there before" Thalia noticed. Annabeth went to a bookcase and pulled down a red book. The bookcase spun around to reveal a giant glass case with a double head spear. One spearhead was mortal iron and the other was celestial bronze. It looked like two different spears but connected.

"It is now. Give me the book" Annabeth said. Nico handed it dutifully and she flipped through the pages very carefully. Her brow furrowed.

"Her name was Terra?" she asked.

"Yes…why?" I asked. She looked at me with reverence.

"Terra was the Roman name for Gaia. You're a primal child. And you are Kronos' sister" Annabeth said. And then I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and if I did all these stories would be published.**

Chapter 9

_I was floating in the darkness and I could see her…my mother. She was ethereal. Long orange hair flowed from her scalp, the exact same shade as mine. But hers was curly like mine was supposed to be. And her eyes…they were the purest green just like mine. I was a copy of her but she was…perfect._

"_My dear child…Rachel. You are the one I sacrificed everything for because you were my only primal child" she said. She glided towards me._

"_You are my mother…am I a demigod?" I asked. She laughed loudly and it was like a peal of bells._

"_No…you are much more. You are a half Titan my dear, born in the Age of the Gods. I'm sad to say that I wasn't able to transfer immortality to you" Gaia said. I looked at her strangely. I suddenly knew what happened to her._

"_You were weak when you had me since the Earth was being destroyed and you gave me your powers except you faded before you could give me immortality" I said. She nodded._

"_Yes…but the child of bells is the sacrifice that must be made. She's pure and innocent. Sacrifice her blood in the Sun and the Earth's names. Her blood must be spilled where the sun and earth meet and they must be present. The godly city where the High Demigods shall meet again" Gaia said. I nodded._

"_Mom, will you ever return to me? You gave me so much but this is my first time meeting you. Do you even love me because if you don't I have no one" I said. She gave me the most brilliant smile._

"_Yes…but you are now one with the Earth and the Sun. And the Sun is calling to you and his heart calling for you. Wake up, my child and use the primal powers I have gifted you with. I love you…" she said, fading from me. Reality was starting to make lights appear in the darkness._

"_I love you too…Mom" I said. I walked towards the door of light._

Apollo was looking down at me. I was lying on the couch and I sat up immediately. I could feel my mother's gaze still on me from wherever she was.

"My mother…she died before she could give me her immortality. She knew…she always knew who I would become. She came to me" I said. Apollo looked at me with a smile.

"So you are a primal child thus you are a mortal Titan…interesting" said Annabeth. She was pacing.

"You're the last surviving innocent Titan. And thus you aren't a threat. Did Gaia say anything about the prophecy?" asked Percy. He looked distressed and I nodded.

"She did. Bella is a sacrifice. She is pure and innocent which I know. Her blood must be spilled where the sun and earth meet. The godly city she said. And we have to be there" I said. Percy looked strained.

"Are they still here?" Apollo asked. Thalia leaned over the couch Nico was sitting on and reading over his shoulder.

"Yes. We didn't allow them to leave. We need to figure this out before we take any action. And you're reading up on the Styx?" Thalia asked Nico.

"I'm trying to see what happens when a god breaks a promise. It seems that they fade from existence or must suffer life in Tartarus. I would choose the latter even if that mean hanging out with Kronos" Nico said. Percy looked at me strangely.

"Maybe that's why Luke didn't attack her when he was corrupted by Kronos. He could sense that she had Gaia's power" Percy suggested. Luke had never even attacked me when I threw the brush at him. Honestly he freaked out and then let me run but went after Percy and Annabeth.

"That's true. We need to speak to Bella" Annabeth said. She got up from her chair and walked out of the study. She took her giant key ring and held up a large brass key. She went to the farthest door on the right and unlocked it. We walked in. There was two beds, with purple covers. There was large screen TV and numbers of CDs and books and DVDs.

"Oh Rachel! You're okay" Bella said, launching herself at me. Leah seemed a little doubtful. She looked at us with wariness.

"Bella I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to get involved" I said. Leah looked at me with confusion.

"What happened to your trance?" Leah asked. Thalia walked in and fell on to the cream colored couch with Nico.

"That only lasts until she's finished prophesying. Now…our business is with you, Bella" Thalia said. Bella turned to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Bella stepped away from my arms to turn to Thalia fully. Her eyes showed only curiosity.

"Innocence is very powerful, Bella. And not all of us have it. Every last one of us has blood on our hands. Even Rachel. She's not crazy as you think she is. She's bleeding. The Earth bleeding and it's conflicting with her allegiance to the Sun so she can't heal the Earth. It's conflicting with her very soul and there needs blood to be spilled to rest her soul and grant her immortality" Thalia explained. Annabeth nodded.

"What does that have to do with me?" Bella and Percy demanded at the same time. That I could answer.

"Percy…you killed Kronos. You are the child of the prophecy and great things are expected from you. And this is a test. A test to see if you will trust my prophecies. Now Bella…you are innocent and willing. And a willing sacrifice is powerful but what is even more powerful is innocence. You have never committed any of the seven sins. Your blood holds my immortality" I said. I know I sounded much darker but everything had changed me.

"But Rach…you are innocent as well. Would you want me to die for your immortality? Don't you have my innocence, too?" asked Bella. I didn't know anymore.

"No…my innocence was destroyed. My soul is damaged and I am torn between the two things I love. Bella…I'm not your Rachel anymore. I am a dangerous soul and nothing good can come from this. But my mother…I am a Titan mortal. My mother was Gaia. Bella I'm sorry to ask but will you die for me?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. This will end soon. And there will be a sequel.**

Chapter 10

"You want me to die for you? Who are you, Rachel?" asked Bella. I looked at her with an intensity that she flinched.

"I'm the daughter of Gaia, the primordial goddess and the heart of the Sun. I am the Oracle of Delphi. Will you willing spill your blood for me?" I asked again. I would do anything for Apollo. And if I wasn't turned immortal I would die. The Sun and the Earth would both die.

"Yes I will die for you" Bella said. I was so shocked I stumbled backwards into Apollo's arms.

"No Bella! Don't listen to them. They're crazy!" Leah cried out. Annabeth looked at Leah and smiled sadly.

"After everything that has happened today you still doubt us?" Annabeth asked. Leah was shocked into silence before clearing her throat.

"Now…we have an innocent and willing sacrifice, the most powerful blood. Where does the Sun and the Earth meet?" asked Nico. I turned to Nico.

"I met him at Camp Half-Blood but I don't think it's there. It's somewhere with more powerful magic" I said. Annabeth sat on the bed and flipped through her book.

"Maybe it's somewhere we know well. The Underworld maybe?" Percy asked. Apollo thought for a second before shaking his head.

"No. The sun cannot penetrate the underworld. And the Underworld makes me sick because it isn't open to the sun" Apollo said. I thought. Where would it be that the Sun and the Earth met? Gaia had never met Apollo.

"I don't know then. We need to figure out something. A plan. Bella needs to be blessed by the Sun and the Earth when we get to this place. We know her blood must be spilled soon. But the thing is who delivers the death on the person who breaks a promise on the River Styx?" asked Annabeth. She was addressing Nico as if he were perpetrator.

"It's not me. I just make sure Charon isn't dumping anybody in the river. That job goes to Persephone and the judges" said Nico. Persephone…goddess of flowers. She was a minor goddess. And she might see me as a threat…

"She wants me dead. She knows. She's working with someone who is power hungry and manipulative. I can feel it. Tell me Nico is she regretful?" I demanded. He looked at me and then closed his eyes. He put his hands to the ground and the death radiating from him increased by 10.

"She's regretful that she isn't powerful. And for the manipulative person it will be someone who has even fooled me. Minos…" Nico said. I stood up and looked at Bella and my eyes narrowed.

"Minos wants the power of Gaia. But he needs to get to where the Sun and the Earth meets. There is ultimate power there. And if she is tempted and becomes impure I will die and it will be hopeless and then he can absorb the power. But he needs a goddess to get there" I explained my theory.

"Right. And there is only one place where that might be. In between the Earth and the Sun. Olympus. He needs Persephone so she can get him to Olympus. She thinks he's going to give her power. But we all know Minos" Thalia said. Apollo's eyes blazed and he was about to go in his godly state.

"It's going to come to a fight. I know it. I can feel the Sun's power weaning as we speak. It'll get more powerful before it diminishes" Apollo said. Thalia nodded and crossed her arms.

"We need to split up. Nico and I will go to the Underworld and check on Minos. Go to Olympus. Percy make your decision. Rachel, I have something for you" Thalia said. She ran out of the room and came back with a pure celestial bronze bow and a quiver of celestial bronze arrows.

"To defend yourself and it's from me and Apollo" Thalia said. I hugged her and we ran to get ready. I went to get Bella a flowy black and red dress. She tied her hair up and I put on white pants and a flowy yellow shirt that was tight on the wrists and around the waist. I put on gladiator shoes and Annabeth wore her armor and took her spear. Leah got up and held on to Bella. Apollo was in his armor and Thalia wore black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Nico wore black skinny jeans and a black and white t-shirt.

"Let's go. We need to get to the Empire State Building while avoiding any skeletons or spirits that sided with Minos" Nico said. Apollo and Thalia stood looking at each other before Thalia threw herself at Apollo and hugged him tightly.

"You'll be safe right?" asked Apollo. Thalia nodded into his chest. She backed away and glared at Apollo and me.

"You better come back and one piece. And you Rachel better bring your butt back immortal or your boyfriend will have a cardiac arrest. And that shouldn't happen to my brother" Thalia said. I was shocked.

"H-how did you know?" I asked. She smirked at me and ran to the closet and took out her shield. Medusa's head was imprinted in it.

"Medusa hears things," she said. Leah looked at it and backed away. Nico took out his own Stygian iron sword. Annabeth held her spear in one hand and Apollo held his bow and arrow. Percy was wielding Riptide.

"And go!" shouted Annabeth. Thalia held up her hand and a silver thunderbolt appeared into her hand. Thalia and Nico melted into the shadows and we ran downstairs. And something was wrong. Everyone was frozen in Mist.

"Someone did this. Someone used the Mist!" roared Percy. I had never seen him look so stressed and pissed off.

"We'll find them" Annabeth said. Percy snarled.

"No…it means there's a huge battle going on and we have to fight them off and get to the Empire State" said Percy. I got it and I looked at the sun and I touched the ground. Power coursed through me and I kicked open the doors.

"Oh crap! Come on" whined Annabeth. And I could see why she would be mad. There were 50 skeletons outside standing and waiting to attack us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I started the sequel!**

Chapter 11

They ran at us rather quickly. I raised my bow and arrows raced at them as Apollo and I let them go. Several disintegrated but a couple missed. The arrows magically returned to my quiver. Percy was slicing through skeletons like there was no tomorrow. His shirt was sliced but not one sword could penetrate his skin. Skeletons made their way to us, trying to capture Bella.

"Get his blind side!" I shouted to Annabeth. She nodded and she held her spear. She split them in two and her back faced Percy's. She dodged with skill the many blows they tried to hit her with. She collected a number of swords as well. She decapitated the skeletons with her iron spear and then cut them into pieces with the celestial bronze spear.

"I got him!" shouted Annabeth. She swept her spear across seven skeletons. They collapsed into dust and she grinned. Percy sliced through the crowd with skill, precision and a determination. I had to try my best not to hit him with an arrow…his self confidence was bugging me.

"Rachel! Why are they after me?" asked Bella who was behind me. Leah was at her side. I kicked open a car door and ushered them inside. Annabeth and Percy looked at me and the Percy jumped on to the nearest motorcycle. Annabeth came on after him and he revved it and then sped off. Apollo got in the car. I gave him a meaningful look.

"Watch this Sun boy" I said. I got out of the car and faced the 30 skeletons. I took my bow and aimed it at the ground.

"In the name of Gaia I command the ground to crumble!" I shouted. The arrow flew into the ground and then the ground shook violently. It began to fall away and the skeletons fell into the void underneath. I heard a distant cry of agony and I touched the ground. The cry silenced and it turned into a sigh of content.

"Oh dear and beloved ground. Heal please" I asked. The ground closed together with fresh earth that came out of my palm. It healed over and it was beautiful.

"Wow…we need to go!" shouted Apollo. He pointed towards the sky. The sun was turning red quickly. I jumped in the car and floored it. We flew through the streets but Annabeth and Percy got there before us. I slammed into the wall of a near building and we ran to the Empire State Building. I walked in and Annabeth and Percy were arguing with the guard.

"There is a summit. No one is going to Olympus!" the guard said. Apollo and I pushed past and I held out my hand and the ground rumbled.

"I am the daughter of Gaia. I am the Oracle of Delphi! I command you to let me go to Olympus!" I shouted. As my scream echoed the ground rumbled so violently that everyone but me fell to the ground.

"Y-yes" stammered the guard. I took the key and ran to the elevator. The doors opened and I took Percy and Bella by the arms. I then pulled in Annabeth and Apollo. Leah followed in I turned the key in the hole and it shot up. I looked nervously at the numbers clicking by. Apollo groaned.

"What happened?" I demanded. Apollo clutched his heart and then I felt something pulsing in my head.

"You're dying…I'm dying" Apollo whispered. The doors clicked to the top and I ran on the bridge with Apollo next to me and the others were behind us. We got to the doors and Apollo kicked it open. I looked into eyes of Zeus.

"I am Rachel, Oracle of Delphi and the daughter of Gaia. And this girl is the incarnation of pure innocence" I said. And I heard a laugh. I turned as the vision of Zeus flickered and then disappeared. I turned and glanced to the shadows. There stood a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Next to her stood and old man who was tall.

"Persephone! Why did you do this?" demanded Apollo. Minos smirked slowly at them.

"Because the power is alluring to her. And she's in shock. She'll take a message. I just told her I wasn't giving her any power. Now where's the girl?" demanded Minos. Percy held up the sword to Bella's neck.

"You just showed him which girl idiot!" shouted Apollo. Percy glared and then Minos crossed over to her.

"Dear girl…lust over Apollo or Jackson. Be a sloth. Don't you envy Rachel with her power and her beauty? Don't you feel the gluttony over everything you have?" tempted Minos. He was becoming more solid by every second.

"I-I…I don't know. Leave me alone" whispered Bella. Leah pushed Bella behind her and glared at Minos.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Leah. Minos laughed and brushed his hand. Leah flew to the side and Apollo drew a bow and shot at Minos. It him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. Apollo was glowing with anger. I crouched in front of Minos and touch the ground and it rumbled right underneath Minos. Large rocks held him down to the ground.

"Kill her!" I shouted. Minos managed to touch the ground and 10 skeletons managed to materialize into the room. I drew three bows and let them loose. They all hit but another three skeletons took the three lost ones place. Annabeth slashed with spear, mercilessly.

"I'll be damned if I let you win, Minos" shouted Annabeth. She slashed at the skeletons and soon five more took the place of one. I stood in front of Bella and Leah and the shadows writhed.

"I'm back!" sang Nico as he bounded form the shadows with Thalia. They started to slash wildly and the skeletons were petrified by Aegis. It was not the copy Thalia usually wore. It was her father's actual shield.

"Don't think about running!" Thalia laughed as she through the thunderbolt through numerous skeletons. It returned to her hand and many skeletons' swords hit her sword and shattered.

Minos broke through my bonds and Percy was too busy slashing at skeletons. Minos flew at Nico and hit him over the head. He collapsed to the ground, bleeding and Thalia froze. She turned to Minos and looked at Nico horrorstruck. She trembled angrily, pure rage on her face. She dropped her shield and she grabbed her thunderbolt. She stabbed Minos in the chest and ripped across his chest. He fell to the ground, gasping.

"I-I'll be in the Underworld. I've already died!" Minos gasped. Thalia stabbed down once more and proceeded to cut him into pieces.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Him. Again. Or. You'll. End. Up. In. Tartarus!" she screamed. With every word she cut off a piece of his body. On the word 'Tartarus' she cut off his head and stabbed him through the mouth. He melted into the ground and Thalia ran to Nico. She sobbed, without shedding any tears.

"Ah crap! Nico…wake up!" Thalia screamed. She wasn't aware that a skeleton was behind her. Before I could get to her, a black sword flashed up and the skeleton stopped into its tracks. Nico staggered up, leaning on his sword and blood streaming form his mouth.

"Thalia…don't cry. I'm okay" he whispered. Thalia kissed him right then and there to my shock and he kissed her back. Apollo groaned.

"Why couldn't she also be a virgin forever! I didn't have to threaten anyone for Artemis" groaned Apollo. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and stood next to Bella. Persephone launched herself at Bella and then Percy who was in front of her slipped backwards on the flowers. His sword slipped and cut Bella's wrist and a stream of blood fell onto Apollo and my joined hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. After this one more chapter to go.**

Chapter 12

The blood was glistening like red rubies and it burned where it touched me. Bella's face screwed up in pain and she screamed in agony. I spun around to face her

The blood that had touched Riptide was spilling onto my head and the blood still streamed. The blood trickled like bead on to my skin and soon it was as if all my open skin was dotted with red chicken pox. Bella collapsed to the ground, her injured arm falling into my face and smearing across my face. My lips were covered in her blood and so were my eyelids.

"No…she's becoming immortal!" hissed Persephone. Suddenly there were flashes of lights and the Olympians stood watching as I licked my lips. Bella slumped into my lap, her head hitting my nose. I hissed in pain and gold leaked from my nose.

"She's immortal? Is the girl dead?" demanded Thalia from next to Nico. I checked Bella's pulse.

"No! How did this happen?" I demanded. Percy smiled as he took Riptide. And then I felt a burning and all of the blood that was on my skin, sank into my pores and I felt pleasure as my blood mixed with hers, turning gold. Suddenly I felt strong.

"It said to shed her blood. Not kill her and prophecies always have loopholes. But I hadn't meant to cut her" Percy said. He looked at his the flabbergasted Olympians.

"What just happened?" demanded Zeus. He looked at Apollo for an explanation but I got up instead.

"Lord Zeus…_I am the Oracle of Delphi and the prophecy of the sun has just been fulfilled. _I am now immortal. This girl that has just bled over me is the most innocent creature on Earth" I said. Zeus looked at me.

"And you are?" he asked. I grinned and touched the ground and it rumbled violently. They looked at me, shocked.

"Rachel Dare, daughter of Gaia, at your service, Lord Zeus" I said. Athena's eyes widened in shock and disapproval when she saw Percy and Annabeth huddled together.

"Gaia's daughter. Well that means…she's a mortal Titan. Unheard of!" Athena proclaimed. Annabeth shook her head.

"Mom…she's bleeding ichor. She's immortal now. She's just a Titan. There were prophecies determining the disbandment of the gods if we didn't turn her immortal. We didn't know what to do so we brought this girl, the girl of bells" Annabeth explained. Zeus looked at Bella who was slumped on the ground.

"And you brought the mortal girl of bells up here because…" asked Zeus. He was talking more to Apollo and me than anyone else.

"Well…my mother, Gaia, told me where to bring her. Where the Sun and the Earth meet. Olympus is in the middle of both. The impure mortal wanted to come with her best friend so she came. The prophecy said that Percy had to shed her blood and then we found out that behind it all was Minos. So then Nico got knocked out by Minos and Thalia freaked out and then she kind of cut him into little bits and knocked the living crap out of him" I said. Zeus nodded but then he turned to Percy and then to Poseidon.

"Whenever **something **goes wrong why must _**your **_son be involved?" Zeus asked. Apollo laughed and held me close.

"Well…he has a lot going for him. He is the greatest demigod the world has ever seen because he is _**my **_son as you've stated" Poseidon said. Uh, oh. This isn't going well. Athena laughed.

"Your arrogant son? My daughter is the most intelligent in the room!" Athena said. Hades cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we know who is the best here. Nico, the ghost king and the one who just commanded all of these skeletons to stand down" Hades said, proudly. Apollo swung Bella's limp body over his shoulder and grabbed my hand. We got up slowly and began to back away.

"Your son? My daughter, Thalia is the mistress of thunder and has Aegis **and **killed Minos. She's way better than you're little gothic son" Zeus patronized. All four of the arguing gods growled.

"Fight, fight, fight" chanted Ares. Aphrodite in all of her beauty hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Ares" she said, as she drank in us. She smirked at me and raised her hand.

"We need to go…" whispered Apollo in my ear. I picked up my bow and quiver carefully and quietly.

"Daddy, I think you should know that Thalia is in love with Nico. And that Apollo and Rachel are together. And Percy and Annabeth as you know" clarified Aphrodite. The four gods froze and turned.

"You, Apollo I have no problem with. But you Thalia…I'll smote you if you go out with this idiot's son" Zeus said. Hades nodded.

"I agree. Wait…I'm no idiot!" Hades shouted. Thalia grabbed Nico's hand and then we ran as fast as we could out of the room. We were in the entrance when we heard shouts of surprise. I ran over the bridge with Apollo next to me and we got downstairs to avoid the arguing gods.

"You do not want to be there when they're arguing. You might get hurt—" Apollo said as he placed Bella back into his own car. Everyone was beginning to wake but I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He kissed me back and I broke apart and hugged him. I saw in the background, Thalia and Nico kissing and Percy and Annabeth kissing.

"I-I'm so happy. And I feel so good" I said. I hadn't realized until now that I had been crying and he hugged me to his chest. I kissed his face all over and he smiled at me and Nico walked over.

"Now…you won't be condemned to hang out with Kronos. Can we go watch the football game now?" asked Nico. I looked at Bella and Leah.

"I think we need to bring them home first. Go on ahead. I'll be there later. Thalia it's your night to cook. Make some Thai food" I said. She nodded and we drove to Leah and Bella's house. They shared a condo. Bella was beginning to stir. She groaned loudly.

"I feel like I was just hit by a car!" Bella complained. I laughed and she looked at me in surprise.

"I didn't die…and are you still mortal?" Bella asked. I shook my head and hugged her tightly.

"No…I'm immortal because of you. Thank you Bella!" I cried. Bella cried into my shoulder and Leah smiled softly.

"You put her in danger…and you let it happen. But you brought her back alive. For that I thank you" Leah whispered. She was speaking to Apollo about Bella **and **me! I smiled at her.

"I wouldn't have allowed her to die. But we need to go" Apollo reminded me. I nodded and Bella and Leah went to the front door.

"I'll see you guys later. This was an eventful summer! I'll see you back at school in three weeks!" I cried. They nodded and smiled as we drove off.

"What to do you want to do now?" asked Apollo. I kissed his neck before turning back in the car.

"I want to go home…to you guys" I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. The last chapter. In about a week I'll post the sequel.**

Chapter 13

I leaned my head against the wall of my own bathroom. I felt sick to my stomach. In one week I'd return to Clarion and I didn't want to go. I hated it there and I wanted to stay with Apollo and the others. I walked out of the bathroom and straight to my dad's study.

"Dad…I don't want to go to Clarion!" I said as soon as I walked in. He turned to me and looked at me strangely.

"You know…since you disappeared a couple weeks ago with Apollo and your friends you've been different. You looked like…your mother. Your hair isn't short and curly any more. You look exactly like your mother" he said, quietly. I glared at him.

"So what! My mother was beautiful! And she was the most amazing mother ever!" I said. He was trying to steer this conversation another way.

"Terra was. But when she gave you that power well…" Dad said. Wait…what did he say?

"What did you say? You knew!" I demanded. Dad smiled softly at me and nodded slowly.

"I did. Terra was Gaia. You are half Titan and you are a mortal. I'm sorry Rachel but I'm sending you to Clarion. You made a promise" Dad said. I smirked and pieces of rock flew to my hands and they burned brightly like mini suns.

"I am not mortal. Cut me. I disappeared and gained my immortality. If you can see through the Mist than you should know who Apollo is and why I knew him. _I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_" I said. He looked at me in surprise. I fell down onto the leather couch and smiled at him.

"N-now…Rachel you must honor a promise. Please just finish this and I'll let you go. You won't have to see me ever again" Dad said. I nodded. It was over. He was too overbearing and annoying and I couldn't believe he had kept this from me.

"You knew who my mother was. And you didn't tell me. You tried to tell me that my mother was ordinary. But you were wrong. I control the sun and the earth. You can't hold me back anymore. This is my last favor to you. The day I graduate form Clarion will be the last day you'll see me. I'll leave to go live with my friends. Remember Percy well he's the prince of the sea. Annabeth…patron of architecture. Thalia…mistress of thunder and Nico, the ghost king. I'll leave now" I said angrily. I stomped away from his study and couldn't keep the tears from flowing from my eyes.

"Apollo…" I whispered. There was a flash of light and two familiar arms wrapped around my waist. I cried into his chest and rubbed my hair.

"Shh…he knew didn't he? I bet he did" Apollo said. I nodded into his chest and looked up at him.

"I told him I'd finish school and I'd never see him again. Can I go to your house? I heard that Nico's cooking Italian" I said. He nodded and smiled. He grabbed a hold of me and I felt a harsh bright light and suddenly we were standing in the living room. Thalia walked past and held up a hand in greeting. She was on her work phone.

"No I don't give a **damn** if he doesn't want to buy plane parts. Make him buy it…he doesn't have a runway? Well make him buy one. How? I don't know! You work and I supervise. I don't come up with the ideas. If you want wisdom go to Annabeth's department. Don't get smart with me! No Tim…don't be such a jackass or I'll fire you! Oh so you're sorry…don't beg for forgiveness now. You'll need to work off an apology. Now make it happen. Goodbye!" Thalia said. I was cracking up in watery laughs when she got off the phone.

"The meetings are worse when she sees them in person" Percy said coming into the room. Thalia glared at him.

"Oh shut up! That is so not true. At least I don't try to strangle people with tap water from their cup or try to cut off people's…parts like Annabeth does" Thalia snapped. I heard a growl.

"That's not true!" shouted Annabeth from her study. Thalia rolled her eyes and Nico came into the kitchen doorway, breathing hard and his hair matted.

"Cooking. Is. Terrible. Anyway, the chicken parmesan is complete, topped with parmesan, my homemade sauce and basil. I just put in some homemade garlic bread" Nico said. I snorted and he glared at me.

"Man…you sound like a housewife. So obviously Thalia's not wearing the skirt in your relationship!" I snorted. Thalia and Nico turned on me and glared.

"You are obviously too easily influenced by Apollo's sense of humor. People who are easily influenced have bad personalities and like to conform to their beloveds. In terms you can understand well…you're boring!" Thalia snapped. I laughed and Annabeth came into the room.

"W-E-L-L if you consider a high class adventure trying to get her immortal boring than I agree. But you just have high standards in everything but guys. I mean Luke was okay but…NICO!" Annabeth teased. Nico gave a mock hurt look before going back into the kitchen.

"Turn on the football!" Nico shouted from the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow to Apollo and he caught my drift.

"Sissy…your boyfriend is metrosexual!" Apollo said. Thalia whipped to face him and me and looked at him with a pissed off and confused look.

"What the hell is a metrosexual?" demanded Thalia. I raised my hand and she pointed to me.

"Well teacher a metrosexual is a straight guy who has some homosexual tendencies. I mean I love gay people but isn't he taking it to far. He's either bipolar or just weird. But love you like a sister, Nico!" I said. Nico came out with a platter of food. I took some and kissed my two fingers and touched his lips.

"Love you like a sister…" I said. He laughed and so did Thalia. Apollo was pouting to the side.

"Jealous much?" asked Percy. Apollo laughed at that.

"No…she took that from Glee" Apollo said. Nico looked at him confused.

"What's Glee?" he asked. Annabeth looked at him in disbelief.

"Nico I have some advice for you" she said slowly.

"What?"

"Get a life!" she shouted. I laughed and I switched it to Glee.

W*H*O A*R*E Y*O*U* *?*

"Glee is the best show ever!" Nico shouted. I smiled softly.

"It is" I said, nicely. Nico and Percy looked at me strangely. Even Apollo did.

"Whoa! You were just really sarcastic before. Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" asked Apollo. I kissed him softly.

"I'm Rachel Dare, daughter of Gaia, heart of the son, Oracle of Delphi and I love you."

**I know cliché! The ending was the best I could come up with that was witty and funny. But I started the sequel. Could you bring this up to 100…please?**


End file.
